Yomi Okuri
Category:QuestsCategory:Outlands QuestsCategory:Artifact Quests :This is the second Samurai Artifact Armor quest - otherwise known as AF2. Walkthrough *After completing The Sacred Katana, you must change areas (logging out does not count as zoning) before you can initiate this quest. Part One *Head to Norg and as a Samurai, talk to Jaucribaix (K-8) who will mention that a sacred ritual to guide the lost spirits of the dead is needed, but that he's missing a feather from a special bird, found only in the Labyrinth of Onzozo. *Speak with Washu at (J-8) who will tell you to bring her a piece of Giant Sheep Meat, a Frost Turnip, a Bastore Sardine, and a Hecteyes Eye if you want the Washu's Tasty Wurst that is needed to lure the bird out. *After obtaining Washu's Tasty Wurst, head to Buburimu Peninsula and enter the Labyrinth of Onzozo. **Stick to the left wall all the way until you see a hut with a ??? at (F-8). **Click the ??? and choose to lay down the Washu's Tasty Wurst to spawn a Notorious Monster Roc, Ubume. ***Be prepared for AoE Sleep from Horde Lullaby about every 30 seconds. ***Ubume can be silenced. ****You do not need to have Samurai as your main job to kill Ubume *Defeat Ubume and re-examine the ??? to obtain the Yomotsu Feather. *Return to Norg with the feather and speak with Jaucribaix (Samurai as main job not needed). Part Two *Exit and re-enter Norg and speak with Jaucribaix again, and he will say that he has finally forged the katana, which he named the Yomotsu Hirasaka. *You will receive the Yomotsu Hirasaka and are asked to take it to Valkurm Dunes. *Travel to Valkurm Dunes and head to the secret beach at (B-7) in the upper Northwest corner of the map. **Search the shoreline for a ??? spot, wait until nightfall (19:00 - 5:00), and click the spot and choose to initiate the ritual. ***You do not need to have Samurai as your main job. **The Notorious Monsters Doman, a shadow, and Onryo, a ghost, will spawn. ***Both are mages. Onryo can use Ancient Magic. ***Both NMs are somewhat magic resistant. Doman's magic resistance could be as high as 50%. ***Both NMs are resistant to Stun. ***They can be slept by using Repose **If the ritual is initiated while under the effect of Sneak, the monsters will not attack and thus, can be picked off one by one. Note that when they spawn, everyone close enough need to have Sneak on, not just the one initiating the ritual. ***Sneak will wear off when attacking a target, so be sure to be far enough from them before using a ranged or magical attack. ***Using this method, you only need to fight one of them as long as you give the other one 3 minutes to de-spawn, before finishing off the one you chose to fight. *After defeating one or both of the NMs, re-examine the ??? to obtain the Faded Yomotsu Hirasaka. **If you get the message "What do you think you are doing?!" just wait a bit. **If multiple characters are in your party, it is possible for all of them to obtain the Faded Yomotsu Hirasaka after this battle, regardless of which one uses the Yomotsu Hirasaka on the ??? to begin the fight. ***Make sure everyone are on the quest and have obtained the Yomotsu Hirasaka from Jaucribaix before the Valkurm Dunes Notorious Monsters. **If you change areas and don't examine the ???, you will need to repeat the fight. *Travel back to Norg and talk to Jaucribaix to complete the quest and obtain your reward.